Confusion
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: After Sophie blurts out something Jaimes wanted to keep secret, it causes Jack to be confused about how he feels. Jaime/Jack


A/N: The song may not seem relevant but it's what started the inspiration for this fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise or could find on google.

I hear the sound of gentle rain

Like teardrops on the windowpane

A priceless smile in a wooden frame beside the bed

I stare at the ceiling and talk to the walls

I lay here alone and imagine it all

As a river of memories rush through my head

What I Miss The Most – Lonestar.

Jaime sighed, staring out the window into the blizzard that was covering Burgess in deep snow before shaking his head, a determined look on his face. He looked down at the math homework in front of him before sighing again and dropping his head onto the desk. The coolness of the desk soothed his growing headache slightly and he found his eyes closing.

He looked at the window quickly as he heard a slight tapping on the glass but he cursed as a pained line shot up the back of his head. He rubbed it gingerly, deciding to give up on the homework for tonight and just sleep.

He climbed into bed, muttering about the Sandman protecting his dreams and Jack Frost leaving a snow day in his wake. He tossed and turned in his bed before groaning and sitting up, resting his head in one hand. It was the repeat of last night, he couldn't sleep. He never could anymore as a result of stress from college and the, deeply buried, worry of never seeing Jack again.

The last time he saw Jack was over a year ago, he missed this years winter visit's so far. He leaned against the headboard of his bed, arms wrapped around his knees, repeating the mantra of 'I believe in Jack Frost' over and over in his head. After a while, his thoughts started to jumble together and he fell asleep, Sandman's dreams finally washing over him.

He dreamed of Jack. Flying through the air with Jack, the snowball fights, making snowmen, the sleigh rides and then, just him and Jack, staring at each other. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was going to happen then sudden Jack leaned forward, Jaime's breath hitched slightly as he leaned forward as well and-

"Jaime! Wake up! It's a snow day!"

Jaime groaned, opening his eyes groggily, "Jaime!" His sister's voice came through his door, "You up?" He sighed, "I'm up, I'm up. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside." He heard his sister laugh as she ran up to her room to gather what she would need for today.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he sighed again, glancing outside the window to see the whole street, and town, covered in thick blankets of snow. He looked into the sky for any sign of Jack but to no avail, there was no winter spirit in sight.

He quickly got dressed and hurried down stairs, not wanting to face his sisters wrath for taking to long. Sophie laughed at his slightly rumpled appearance, "Couldn't wait to see your boyfriend, huh?" Jaime flushed, "He's not my boyfriend." She smirked, "He's a boy and he's your friend, he's your boy friend." Jaime flushed more as the true meaning of his sisters words hit him, "I hate you sometimes, you know that." She just smirked more, "I know you love me really. Now, snow!" she yelled, swinging open the front door and rushing into the winter wonderland, Jamie following steadily behind her.

They played for over 2 hours before Jamie got hit with a snowball from the opposite direction of his sister. Spinning around, his face lit up as he saw Jack standing there in all his wintry glory, "Jack!" Jamie grinned, rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug before he knew what he was doing. When he did, he flushed (Unnoticeable thanks to his already red cheeks) and started to pull back but not before Jack hugged him back, "Hey, kiddo. Although, I can't really call you that anymore, can I?" Jaime grinned, "You can if you want to."

At that moment, Sophie walked up behind them, "Not your boyfriend, right..." she said in an unbelieving tone and Jack stared at her with wide eyes, "B-Boyfriend?" She smirked and Jaime pulled away, glaring slightly at his sister, "She's just joking." Sophie grinned, "No, I'm not. Jaime's got a crush on Jack~!" She sung and Jaime groaned as Jack looked between the two in slight wariness and mostly confusion, "What's a 'crush'?" Sure, he had heard the term before but he never knew what it meant. Jaime glanced at him in surprise then at his sister who was going to go into a description, and placing a hand over her mouth so she couldn't say anything.

Which failed. Miserably. She bit his hand so he had to remove it, hissing slightly in pain and she went into a description of what a 'crush' is and by the time she finished, Jack was staring at Jaime in curiosity and another feeling Jaime couldn't describe but quickly snapped out of it, cheeks turning slightly blue (He's the winter spirit, he can't flush red) as his mind realized what this meant. Suddenly he was stammering out an excuse and flying away, looking back in slight hesitation to see a broken look on Jaime's face and a one of shock on Sophie's which quickly morphed into sadness as she looked at her brother and saying something to him.

He arrived at the North Pole (He was temporarily living there as he had nowhere else to go) and stumbled as he landed, ignoring the pressure behind his eyes. He looked up to see the other Guardians looking at him in surprise, "Weren't you meant to go see Jamie today?" The pressure became slightly stronger but he nodded, "He was busy with school work." he croaked out, not trusting himself to meet any of their eyes. Instead he rushed to 'his' room and closed the door behind him, leaning heavily on it.

The Guardians stared after Jack in surprise but also worry, what had happened? Why did Jack look so lost? Bunnymund looked at the other Guardians faces and knew they thought the same, "What happened to him?" he asked out loud, not really directing the question at anyone and received shrugs and worried eyes.

Sophie stared as Jack flew away, guilt growing inside her. She though Jack felt the same, the way he acted around Jamie was a dead give away. Maybe Jack didn't know? Had Jack ever loved before? She turned to her brother, "Jaime..." Her brother tossed a half-hearted, broken glare in her direction, "Thanks, Soph." he said bitterly and trudged back inside, leaving Sophie feeling all the more guilty, "I-I'm sorry." she whispered to the wind.

In the North Pole, Bunny's ears perked up, "Sophie?" He blinked, "Sophie! We could ask her what happened." He suggested and the other Guardians perked up, "Yeah!"

North quickly pulled out his snowglobe and told it to go to Jaime's house, throwing it forward it changed into a swirling teleport. Jumping through it, the first thing that hit them was the cold.

North grinned slightly, "Jack went all out this year!" Bunny grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself, "Maybe too much." He sniffed the air and caught the scent of Sophie. He quickly rushed towards it to find her standing outside, staring blandly at the sky, "Ankle Biter?" he greeted her, she looked up at him in surprise, "What are you doing here?!" She asks, shivering slightly from standing out in the cold for so long.

Bunny frowned, nodding towards the house and Sophie nodded, walking onto the Porch, out of the cold, "Now, what are you doing here?" she asked, Bunny sighed, spotting the other Guardians, "Jack came back tot he north pole... Looking lost. What happened here?" Sophie gained a look of guilt, "I-It was my fault. I mentioned that Jaime had a crush on Jack, thinking Jack felt the same and... And..." Tears escaped her eyes, Bunny frowned, wrapping an arm around her, "Take your time." She nodded and gulped heavily, "Jack flew off after saying an excuse, the look Jaime gave me... It hurt." She whispered.

Bunny's eyes widened after realizing what she said, "Jaime has a crush on Jack? And, you think Jack feels the same." Sophie nodded, "The way the acted, it was the same. Although," she looked up at Bunny, "Do you know if Jack has ever been in love?" Tooth came over to them and hearing that question, she shook her head, "No. He hasn't. Or at least, it wasn't in his childhood." Sophie looked up at her in surprise, not expecting her to be there, Tooth laughed, "We are all here." she said gesturing behind her.

Looking at each other the Guardians, and in between, she deflated slightly, "But not Jack." They shook their heads, "No, unfortunately." Sophie sighed, looking guilty but Bunny looked shocked, Did Jack love Jaime? He looked at his fellow Guardians, "I know the reason Jack looked upset. Only thing is, I don't know how to solve it."

They talked it over with Sophie, asking why she thought they loved each other, and she explained her reasoning. Sandman added in Jaime's dreams with pictures and Sophie smiled slightly at him revealing that. The Guardians looks at each other and knew their decision, show them what them mean to each other.

They left Sophie to get Jaime and bring (bribe) him to the North Pole while they had to get Jack out of his room.

Sophie walked up to Jaime's room nervously and knocked on the door, "Jaime?" she asked through the door. All she received was a small grunt. She pushed open the door, silently thanking her mum for not installing locks onto the doors, and walked up to Jaimes bed, looking over the figure of her brother through the blanket. "Jaime? I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, it was a harmless bit of teasing." Jaime pulled the cover off of his head, "Your 'harmless bit of teasing' could of lost me my best friend. In fact, it did!" he spat out venomously, Sophie flinched at each word, "Can we go for a walk? Talk it over?" she asked weakly, tears filling her eyes, "I'm sorry. I really am." Jaime frowned and turned over, his back facing her, "No."

She sighed, "Then, I'm sorry about this too." Jaime looked at her in confusing before she threw the snowglobe and dragged her brother, with the blankets, through it. Landing in a heap in the North Pole. Jaime stared around in wonder, "What are we doing here?" Sophie didn't say anything, instead she looked around for the guardians, "Hello?" She called out, Bunny came up to her and noticed Jamie, he winked at her, "What did you have to do to get him to come?" he asked, she laughed, "I dragged him through the portal. Bunny sighed, "We have no luck, he froze his door shut." Jaime glanced up curiously, "Jack?" he asked, the giant rabbit nodded. Jaime scrambled to his feet, "Where is he?" he asked determinedly, Bunny glanced at Sophie in surprise, maybe it is true. "Follow me."

–

Arriving outside Jack's room, Jaime carefully put a hand on the ice, gasping as it started to thaw. He glanced at the Guardians and saw equal looks of shock. Jaime touched each part of the ice and watched it thaw, eventually, he could open the door.

Opening the door slightly, he peered inside and saw Jack sitting on the floor and leaning on the door, staff beside him. He opened the door slightly more and slipped inside, casting a small look at the Guardians, knowing they wouldn't be able to get through and closed the door.

Carefully, he knelt in front of Jack, watching him sleep. Jaime smiled slightly as the peaceful look, it was a difference from his normal mischievous look. He bit his lip, wondering what he should do before glancing at the winter spirit and cupping his face. Jack stirred slightly but with a small groan, fell back into a deep sleep. Jaime moved forward, kneeling with each knee on each side of Jack's body, and tilted Jack's head so he could kiss him properly.

When their lips touched, it was like fire and ice with a spark of electricity. Jack gasped, waking up slowly but eventually returned the kiss, arms moving up and wrapping around Jaime's neck. After a short while, Jack pulled back, realizing what he was doing, "J-Jaime?" he asked hesitantly, Jaime smiled, "I..." Jack tilted his head sideways, frowning slightly, Jaime smiled wider, "I love you, Jack Frost." Jack's face lit up, Jaime wasn't sure if it was done consciously or not but Jack smiled, pulling Jaime down for another kiss.

–

Jack had thought hard around what Sophie had said. The fluttering in his stomach and the way his heard ached. He thought hard and could only come up with one conclusion, he loved Jaime. It was the only way he could explain it. But he didn't know if Sophie meant it or not. A small head ache had started to form on his brow and he decided to think about it more when he had had some sleep.

Although, when he woke up. He felt something warm on his cheek and lips. He kissed back without knowing it and when the sleep and been removed from his brain, he realized who it was and he went rigid with shock, "J-Jaime?" He watched as Jaime smiled and started to say something but Jack wasn't concentrating and missed it, he started to pay attention and he heard Jaime's confession. Jack smiled, glad he wasn't the only one who felt that way, and kissed Jaime again, bordering on desperately.


End file.
